Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical transceiver for performing a single-path photoelectric conversion and a multi-path photoelectric conversion.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, optoelectronic communication technology is capable of providing rapid and bulk information transmission, which in turn causes the application of the optoelectronic communication technology to become more and more prevalent. In the applications of optoelectronic communication technology, an optical transceiver is coupled to both in-line equipment and fiber-optic equipment so as to assist the in-line equipment in utilizing the fiber circuit normally. The main function of the optical transceiver is to convert received light signals into electric signals, or to convert electric signals into light signals to perform transmitting.
For example, the optical transceiver comprises photoelectric elements (such as a laser or light emitting diode and a light detecting diode) and amplifying devices arranged thereon. The photoelectric elements and the amplifying devices are electrically connected to each other by wires through a wire bonding process or a molding process. However, when a high-speed electric signal is transmitted to the photoelectric element from the amplifying device through the wire, a voltage drop or noise interference usually occurs. As a result, quality of the electric signal exchanged between the photoelectric element and the amplifying device is affected to result in an error, thus affecting the transmission result.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned inconvenience and shortcoming by providing an optical transceiver, which is also an objective that the relevant industry is eager to achieve.